The present disclosure relates to a transmission control device, a reception control device, and a content transceiving system that are preferably used when transmitting and receiving content including, for example, images, music, or the like.
In the related art, in an electronic apparatus for processing image data, such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera, an operability of a user has been improved using various GUIs (Graphical User Interface). In the electronic apparatus where the GUI is adopted, the user can perform operations using a graphical element such as an icon or a window that is displayed on a screen. Accordingly, by using a GUI, a user who is not familiar with the electronic apparatus can appropriately perform a desired operation. In addition, there is a content transceiving system which transmits and receives content between a plurality of electronic apparatuses.
A technology of improving a usability of the electronic apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-140391. In the technology, it is possible to detect that a specific operation, such as laying down, tilting, moving, or hitting the device itself, has been made, through a motion sensor. In addition, a process is performed, in which one or more items of image data that are specified in advance, are stored in a folder, reproduced, and transmitted to another apparatus.